


ANTI-VIRUS

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	ANTI-VIRUS

Павел Фёдорович сладко потянулся на стуле. Он уже давно подозревал, что с его компьютером что-то происходит — комп «глючил», неожиданно притормаживал. Любимый бесплатный антивирус ничего не находил, а у Павла Фёдоровича было чёткое ощущение, что где-то там, в загадочном виртуальном пространстве кто-то себе бродит невидимый — заглядывает во все углы, перебирает все файлы в папках, рассматривает фотографии, читает то, что не предназначено для посторонних глаз. Это было неприятно — словно, когда ты оставляешь записи в личном дневнике, обнаружить, что кто-то заглядывает тебе через плечо и читает их. Консультант по компьютерной безопасности — жизнерадостный молодой человек, выступая в радиопрограмме, утверждал, что особой разницы между платными и бесплатными антивирусными программами нет, а реклама этой программы постоянно попадалась на глаза, чем-то цепляла, была навязчивой… Программа, как уверяла реклама, гораздо мощнее большинства платных. И консультант из радиопрограммы заявил однажды, что он, конечно, не имеет права рекламировать конкретные программы — но знакомые установили и вроде не жаловались. Так что — на ваш страх и риск. И Павел Фёдорович рискнул.

...Click, Click, Click… Антивирус начал загружаться. Павел Фёдорович просунул ноги в тапки, поднялся со стула и вышел на балкон. Сегодня, как и вчера и третьего дня, двор был оккупирован местной алкашнёй. Жильцы дома (включая самого Павла Фёдоровича) постоянно жаловались на пьяную компанию участковому. Спокойствие устанавливалось — ненадолго. Примерно на неделю. А потом всё начиналось сначала…

\- Эй, Петька! - крикнул один из пропойц. Он раскачивался на старых, скрипучих детских качелях. Его тощая задница с трудом втиснулась на сиденье. - Ты…

Павел Фёдорович вернулся в комнату — компьютер требовательно пропищал.

«Начать проверку?» - спросила программа.

\- Конечно, - вслух произнёс Павел Фёдорович и нажал на «Yes».

Павел подумал, что выпить кофе было бы совсем неплохо и отправился на кухню. Когда вернулся с чашкой и несколькими печеньицами на блюдце, увидел, что у программы возник новый вопрос:

«Найден вирус. Delete?»

Павел Фёдорович отставил чашку и взялся на мышку — открыл окошко с заголовком «Дополнительная информация».

«Автор вредоносной программы: Николай Викторович Соколов. Проживает: … . В соц.сетях и на специализированных форумах известен как … (шёл список из десятка имён.) Delete?».

Павел Фёдорович пожал плечами, хрустнул печеньицем и нажал на клавишу мышки.

Он не посещал форумы на которых собиралась подобная публика и потому не увидел горестных сообщений о внезапной, безвременной кончине, абсолютно, до того рокового дня, здорового Николая, Коли, Колюни, дорогого друга, любимого, обожаемого брата, известного в узких кругах как … (далее шёл список ников уже знакомый Павлу). А оказавшись, совершенно случайно, на этом форуме, посчитал бы случившееся простым совпадением.

Во дворе, к вечеру, обычно никого не было — кроме известной пьяной компании, которая окончательно оккупировала двор. Забулдыги приставали ко всем мимо проходящим, галдели и шумели до поздней ночи. Павел Фёдорович старался быстро проскочить, пробежать через двор мимо них — обнаглевших, агрессивных, потерявших человеческий облик и какое-либо чувство собственного достоинство пропойц, которых стало невыносимо много для такого крохотного двора.

Вернулся из гастронома с хлебом и кофе, запыхавшись, торопливо запер дверь — в сумраке подъезда, словно рыба-капля, колыхалась какая-то бледная, небритая харя в компании таких же, остро пахнуло мочой и перегаром. Павел уселся у компьютера

Антивирус равнодушно сообщил:

«Найдено потенциально вредоносное приложение. Имя: Пётр Николаевич Кравцов. Проживает: ...» Адрес был, несомненно, Павлу знаком. Дом, милый дом. Только квартира, естественно, другая. Крайний подъезд. Павел вышел на балкон — забулдыги и не думали успокаиваться. Двое, с трудом держась на ногах, вцепились в воротники грязных рубашек друг друга и шатались в неверном свете фонаря. Предводителя всей этой голытьбы точно звали Петром, то есть Петькой. Павел Фёдорович вернулся к компьютеру и навёл курсор на «Yes». Click…

Назавтра всё было как обычно — алкашня, проколобродив пол ночи, расползлась — кто домой, кто свалился в тени кустов прямо во дворе, кто отправился в длительную экспедицию по округе в поисках денег на опохмел. Тихо было до полудня, а к вечеру всё началось сызнова...

Но на следующий день…

\- Петька умер! Представляешь?! - к Павлу, который только что прошёл через арку во двор, подскочил один из забулдыг. Из тех, кто не давал им всем, всему дому, спокойно жить всё последнее время. Почему он выбрал именно Павла для того чтобы сообщить эту «сногсшибательную» новость тот так и не понял. Принять Павла за своего собрата алкаш никак не мог. Павел брезгливо посторонился. Пропойца только рукой, с досадой, махнул:

\- А-а, ничё ты не понимаешь! Такой мужик был! - И алкаш, горестно вздыхая, убрёл, шаркая разбитыми ботинками, хлопая по асфальту отставшей подошвой одного из них.

Во дворе было непривычно многолюдно. «Скорая», милиция… Зеваки. Мальчишки набежали — вытягивали шеи, пытались протолкнуться поближе, просовывали головы между спин. Их отталкивали, прикрикивали на них но мальчишки не уходили. Их почему то подобные зрелища привлекают больше всего. Носилки подняли и запихнули в «скорую» - толстая рука с мутной, расплывшейся от времени, наколкой закачалась над землёй.

Во дворе стало, наконец-то, тихо. Наступила блаженная, долгожданная тишина. Собутыльники покойного Петьки (Петра Николаевича Кравцова — вдову его Павел видел ещё в тот день, обнаружился ещё и сын) по старой памяти забредали во двор. Тихие и бесшумные словно тени. Но без своего атамана они стали совершенно безобидными. Их шуганули и алкаши окончательно пропали.

Дом вышел на почти стихийный субботник. Выгребли груды битого бутылочного стекла, бумажки и прочий мусор, починили, укрепили и покрасили качели. Павел Фёдорович работал вместе со всеми — подметал, красил, стучал молотком. И пока возился с метлой и лопатой, думал: «Совпадение? Случайное? Такого не бывает! А вдруг?...» Его сумбурные размышления прервала мелкая собачка одной из старушек, что, наконец, смогла без опаски выходить на улицу и сидеть на скамейке у подъезда или во дворе вплоть до вечера — до новостей и начала любимого сериала. Мелкая злобная собаченция захлёбывалась визгливым и громким лаем, она уже охрипла но всё продолжала скакать вокруг Павла — её тонкие, костистые ноги разъезжались в стороны по асфальту. Старушка сердито прикрикивала на свою Фроську но та не унималась. «Интересно, как зовут твою хозяйку?» - подумал Павел и одёрнул себя - «Эй, нельзя же так!» И сам себе удивился — ехидно спросил себя самого — неужели поверил?

 

...Кто-то позвонил в дверь. По хозяйски так. Бывают такие звонки. Павел Фёдорович открыл. На пороге нарисовался, какой то незнакомый Павлу, человечек. Светлый, какого то неопределённого оттенка, плащ — то ли бежевый, то ли серый.

\- Павел Фёдорович Сергеев? - любезно но вместе с тем и строго осведомился незнакомец. На голове его был тёмно-бордовый берет, на шею был намотан такого же цвета шарф. Будь у человечка на голове не берет, а шляпа так он её всенепременно бы снял в знак приветствия.

\- Да… Он самый… - ответил Павел. Почему то, при виде человечка, по его, Павла, спине, прокатилась волна холода. На улице было довольно жарко — июль, как никак, а Павла пробрало до костей ледяным ознобом. И человечек этот одет был явно не по летнему.

\- А я по вашу душу пришёл! - жизнерадостно объявил человечек. Бодренько так.

\- По мою душу? - сказанное незнакомцем Павлу, по каким-то загадочным причинам, сильно не понравилось. Даже в глазах потемнело, а слабость с ознобом охватили всё тело — прямо хоть горячего чаю без промедления испить — с мёдом.

\- Ага, - радостно закивал человечек. Был он очень доволен — разве что ручки свои маленькие не потирал. - Вы тоже… - тут человечек укоризненно и строго головой покачал. - Не прочитали пользовательское соглашение? И просто поставили галочку на «Согласен»? Ну теперь уж ничего не поделаешь… Поленились пару минут потратить и вот он результат… Что ж вы так, молодой человек? Ну не беспокойтесь — никаких последствий и разницы вы в дальнейшем не заметите и больно вам не будет. Я мог бы сюда к вам и не приходить — но привычка, знаете ли — вторая натура. Привык всегда сам. А в моём возрасте традиции менять … Да и заказ срочный. А вы всё одно — не пользуетесь. А кому другому больше пригодится. Простите… - человечек просочился в прихожую мимо, застывшего статуей Павла, и сам аккуратно прикрыл входную дверь. Замок щёлкнул. Ободряюще, как хирург пациенту, перед тем как дать наркоз, незнакомец улыбнулся Павлу. - Приступим?

 


End file.
